The truth revealed
by Jess Jackson
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has never been what everybody thought him to be. He was not a human. He wasn t even from this universe. Now his true nature comes to light. He goes home to safe the world he was born in. The pack follows him shortly after that.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski was packing his bags as Scott entered the room through the window. "You are going home, aren´t you?" asked Scot, sounding rather sad. Stiles stopped packing. "Yeah. But don´t worry during your summer holidays I will come and visit you." He took hold of his friends shoulders. Stiles smiled at the slightly shorter boy. "And we are still able to write letters!" Scott smiled a small smile as he looked at his friend. They didn´t know each other for a long time, but Scott was happy to have a friend like Stiles. The elf was very loyal and funny and a really companion. Stiles Stilinski was very beautiful, when he didn´t hide his elfish nature. Over the past six months the two had become good friends. When Scott has been bitten by a werewolf three months ago, Stiles didn´t run away or hunted him. As a matter of fact, the elf helped him as good as he was able to. A week after Scott was bitten, Stiles wanted to talk to him and told him about his home and about the reason why he came here. Scott was, of course, shocked at first but then he relaxed, knowing that Stiles couldn´t get hurt and was very much able to defend himself from anything that would harm any normal human. Other than that it explained, why all supernatural beings wanted to kill Stiles as much as they did. In the end, the revelation only deepened their friendship.  
Just as Scott wanted to say something, the door opened and Sheriff Stilinski entered the room. He let the elf live in his house for the time he was in their world. He was aware of the fact, what Stiles was and where he came from. He was confused at first and of course denied everything the black haired male said but Stiles was able to get him to believe. Now Sheriff John Stilinski was a very good friend of the 2700 year old elf. And he often asked questions. Stiles loved to tell stories of his older twin brothers, his younger sister, his father and his best friend Legolas. "Dinner is ready." Said the Sheriff. Then he spotted the third person on the room. "Are you staying, Scott?" he asked. Scott nodded. Stiles picked up his bow. He looked at it for a moment, before he slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the room. "Let´s go and eat. I´m starving." He nodded. "Ok. Last meal for a long time in this world." He smiled at both of them. They smiled back. "Then let´s make your last evening remarkable." Said Scott. "We are going to watch a movie!" They laughed at his happy face.  
In the morning everything in the house was empty. John Stillinski knew that the boy would be leaving in the middle of the night. He would certainly miss the happy face of the elf and the jokes he always had made. And the stories. He smiled slightly, as he remembered one of the stories the young elf had told him. "See you next summer holidays." He whispered, before he left the house and closed the door, smiling.

The moon shone brightly upon Rivendell. The night was clear and warm. Most of the resident elves were asleep. Night has fallen some time ago. But not all of them. A lone figure walked across the ground, which shone brightly in the light of the full moon. Lord Elrond walked across the marvel floor of the estate, deep in thought. His youngest son would return home soon. He had left middle earth about six centuries ago and went to a land called earth. A different universe, where he studied humans and other beings. The time flows in a different manner in the other world. One century on middle earth is one month on earth. His son, Feanas, spend six months there with a visit of one century in middle earth during the summer holidays. Elrond was happy his son would come back to stay this time. He sighed and went back to his chamber to lay down. "You are finally coming home, Feanas!"  
In the morning someone woke up Elrond, eagerly. "Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond. You son has returned." The old elf shot up. "Thank you. I will be coming shortly." With that he was alone in his room again. He quickly left the bed and got dressed in his usual robes. He strode out of the room and towards the dining hall, where he could hear loud and excited voices. He entered the room and looked around. In one corner there were some elves hushing quietly in a corner. On the other side of the room, he could see all of his children. Elladan had his arm slung over the shoulder of his twin and in front of them stood Feanas. Arwen right beside him. They were talking and laughing. Elrond smiled ad strode towards them. A few feet away, he stopped. "I am glad to find you in good health." Said the elven lord. His children turned around. "Father!" said Feanas. He smiled at his on. Feanas strode forward and hugged his father. "Welcome back in Rivendell, son!" "I am back, father!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Elves at Rivendell held a feast for the return of their Lords son. Feanas spend the whole time with his family. He was making jokes with his brothers and was talking with his father and sister. Arwen was so happy to see her brother again. Feanas was the idol older brother. He didn´t play pranks on her, like her other brothers and she could talk with him about anything. Since she lost her mother it was even harder for her, being the only woman in the family. And while it has only been a few weeks for Feanas, they had to wait more than one century for their son or brother to return. "What did happen, while I was away?" asked Feanas after a while. Elrond sighed. "Do you remember the lonely mountain?" he asked his son. "You are speaking of the Erebor, aren´t you?" Feanas looked at his father. "Yes, a few weeks ago it has been attacked by a dragon. The city Thal has been burned to shreds. The dwarfes had to leave their homes and wandered towards the Iron hills in the north." Feanas nodded. "They didn't stand a chance against the dragon, right?" Elrond could sigh. "Dwarves are stubborn creatures and very good at battling other species but against a grown out dragon with this kind of skin even the thickest and strongest axe didn´t stand a ´chance. They lost their home that night… but I know the dwarves of the Erebor. They will come and claim their home again. Just give them a few years."  
In the morning Feanas woke up to the door of his room being banged open. "What the hell?" he yelled out and nearly fell of his bed. With a frown on his face he turned towards the intruder. There stood the Prince of Mirkwood. "Legolas, do you want me to have a heart attack?" he asked his best friend. The blond elf only smiled. "It really is nice to see, that you have returned safely. It has been a long time!" with that the Prince strode towards his friends bed and hugged him quickly. "Now get yourself dressed, we will go and ride to hunt in the open fields. I will be waiting in the entrance hall!" Feanas only rolled his eyes at his friends back. He got up anyway and dressed himself in a blue tunic and black pants. He was somehow relieved to wear this kind of clothes again, because it was much easier to move in them.  
Legolas was beaming as Feanas joined him in the entrance hall. "This will be a good hunting day. Let´s get going!" with that both elves mounted their horse and rode of at neck breaking speed, racing in an unofficial manner, smiling from ear to ear.

Derek was confused. He called a pack meeting not too long ago. Everyone was here. Well almost everyone. Stiles was missing. He looked around, just in case he didn´t see the hyperactive teen. "Scott!" he barked. The younger werewolf looked up sharply. "What?" "Were is Stiles?" at that everyone fell silent. They all asked the same question in their head. Stiles wasn´t easily overlooked so they were a bit confused. They knew he wasn´t there, the only question was why. "Er… he might not be in this world anymore?" it was more of a question than an answer. Scott looked sheepishly at Derek who kind of looked, like he had been punched in the face. "What?" asked Isaac. "You know that Stiles isn´t his real name, right?" All of them nodded. "Well… his real name is Feanas and he is actually an elf."  
The silence seemed to suffocate Scott. He cringed and wanted anyone in the room to say something. It didn´t matter who. He would even accept someone to shout at him, as long as somebody opened their mouth. "You are joking, aren´t you?" was Peter´s question after a good hour, at least it did feel that long. "No, he is an elf. He showed me personally. It really is true." The older werewolves, Peter and Derek looked even more shocked. The younger ones didn´t really seem to understand anymore. "What is so special about elves?" asked Isaac. "Elves are immortal. While they can be slain in a battle they won't die of old age or any sickness." Said Derek. "So… Stiles is immortal?" asked Lydia, sounding unsure. Scott nodded. "And you were talking about a different world, what did you mean with that?" asked Allison. "Well, he is from a different world. A world with dwarves, elves, hobbits, Orcs, humans and other rather unusual creatures. Stiles or Feanas is the son of Lord Elrond. He is actually about three thousand years old, give or take a few centuries. Even with that age, he is by far one of the youngest elves in whole middle earth." The pack looked at him. "Okay… Will he ever return?" Scott shrugged at Lydia´s question. "We could write him a letter. I have a way to send it." Isaac nodded eagerly. And instead of holding the regular meeting, the pack scooped together and wrote a letter to their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

DEAR LADIES AND GENTLMEN!

I AM BACK. And I am sorry. I just graduated and moved on to University and it got kind of busy so I forgot to continue writing. But now I´ve settled in nicely and I will try to update on a regular basis.  
Since this is my first real fanfiction and I have absolutely no idea what I am doing I´ve got a question.

Who should I pair Feanas up with? Should I pair him up at all?

For Feanas it has been 25 years. He was happy to be back in middle earth but he couldn´t hide his joy, as the letter from earth arrived. He opened the envelope in his quarters as soon as he took hold of it.

 _Dear Stiles,_

 _After I told everyone where you are and how you got there all of them wanted to write you a letter. All of them were bombarding me with questions about you and wanted me to show them a picture of you in your elf form. I wasn´t so sure if you would allow that so I am asking you before I am showing them.  
And here are some of their questions:_

 _Why didn´t you tell us?  
When will you come back?  
How old are you really?_

 _They already miss you and it has only been a week since you left (Derek as well, even though he doesn´t admit it). I miss you too. I hope you´ll come back soon, because I know you probably waited years for this letter. We will answer your letters as fast as we can._

 _Hopefully meeting soon_

 _Scott  
Derek  
Isaac  
Lydia  
Allison_

 _PS. Peter wanted me to tell you "Don´t die"_

Feanas smiled as he read the letter. He missed them dearly but he knew that he couldn´t visit quite yet, after all it had only been a week in Beacon Hills. Feanas sighed. "What is the matter?" Someone asked from behind him. Feanas turned around and smiled at his father. "Nothing! I just got a letter from Scott and the others. I kind of already miss them." Elrond looked at him. "You found good friends in that other world of yours, Feanas." His son grinned slightly. "Yes." He stood up and walked past Elrond to leave the room. "I must go now, Legolas is waiting for me in Mirkwood. We wanted to go hunting together. I will be back in about six months!"

Scott sighed. "What got you in a bad mood?" asked Allison as she sat down next to him. He just looked at her. "Ok, I get it. You miss Stiles." Scott just nodded. "It has only been a week for us, but it has been about 25 years for him." Allison looked at him. "Hey, heads up we will see him soon." Scott started smiling and nodded, remembering the conversation they had with the Sherriff last night.

 **Flashback**

"Stiles told me you could visit him after about two weeks. He wants to settle in again before he can look after you since his world seems to be even more dangerous than this one." Scott looked at the older Stilinski. "More dangerous than what the pack is doing on a regular basis?" was Isaac´s question. The Sheriff just nodded. "He explained to me how we could transport you to his world, so don´t worry."

 **Flashback end**

"Yeah, we will!" said Scott and grabbed Allison´s hand to drag her after him as he raced down the street towards the high school.

Feanas arrived at Mirkwood about a week later. His horse was tired as he brought it to its resting place before walking towards Legolas chamber to scare his best friend. He tried to be as silent as possible, careful because of the keen elven hearing. He sneaked up to the door of Legolas room and took a breath. Then he slammed the doors open and screamed: "BEWARE, THE GREAT FEANAS HAS GRACED YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE!" as predicted, Legolas was startled. What he didn´t predict was Legolas screaming really high pitched and jumping about 6 feet into the air, while dropping the book he just picked of the shelf in the corner. The blond elf turned around, wide eyed and stared at the dark haired intruder. Feanas stared as well, before both burst out laughing. Legolas walked over and punching his friends shoulder, still laughing. "Nice to see you again!" Feanas grinned. Legolas slang his arm around the shorter elfs shoulder. "Come on, let´s go get something to eat."

If you think they behave weird, I am sorry, because that is exactly like my best friend and I act around each other and I don´t know how best friends should act otherwise.

So… Hopefully we´ll see each other soon.

BYE BYE


End file.
